


The Soldier Returns

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GUNNA DIE, M/M, seriously, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a picture on facebook of two guys (a man in the army and a guy who looked like a police officer) asleep together on the subway and they were resting on each other and looked like they would be an adorable couple. Soooo, this happened.... </p>
<p>Jack Hooper waits at the airport for his fiance, Fabian Harper, who has been away on tour for the past six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier Returns

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/BethzabethTheLegend/photos/a.293967834033207.62814.232872166809441/719652181464768/?type=1&theater  
> That is the link to the picture I saw that inspired this whole thing. I'm so sorry if it seems rushed or if there are any typos. I wrote it all in about twenty minutes - while I should have been doing math homework - so yeah.... I hope y'all like it c:

He waited at airport with a large group of others, mainly women and children who were waiting for their husband/father to step off the plane. Jack didn’t mind, he knew most of them from a few little barbeques and get togethers they had been to over the years. Being engaged to a Captain in the army meant that he’d gone to quite a few squad get togethers in the past few years.

Now, however, it was not just a meet and greet with his fiance’s friend’s families. Now Jack was waiting to see his beloved for the first time in six months, the man finally being done with his last tour to Afghanistan. The police officer had been waiting for months for Fabian to come back home. Today was finally the day.

Jack’s heart began beating a bit faster as he caught a glimpse of men and women still in their fatigues walking towards the clusters of families. He stood up a bit taller, straightening his tie - still dressed in his police uniform after just getting off of work. Looking over the quietly crying wives and children - and some crying husbands - who were quickly walking towards their loved ones, Jack searched through the faces, searching for his Fabian.

After what seemed like an eternity - but in reality was just a matter of seconds - there he spotted his fiance amongst the crowd. Quickly slipping through the other people, a wide smile plastered on his face - and maybe just a few tears in his eyes - Jack walked right up in front of him and looked over the taller man’s figure once.

“The desert sun has done wonders on your tan, dear,” he said calmly with a small wink, causing Fabian to let out a bark of a laugh and quickly wrap him up in a tight embrace.

Jack chuckled and buried his face in Fabian’s neck and pretended to not notice the few tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Damn, six months without you is too long, love,” the army captain mumbled, pulling his head back to place a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

He nodded and nuzzled his nose up against Fabian’s. “Far too long. You’re not allowed to leave the country without me for at least another year. Besides, we have to get on to wedding planning,” Jack said with a grin.

Fabian grinned back and leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to his fiance’s in a chaste kiss. “I’ve been looking forward to it since I proposed,” he said, letting go of the shorter man and picking up his bag that he had unceremoniously dropped to his feet once he spotted Jack.

Taking a step back, Jack let out a soft yawn and looked back up at his army captain. “I thought we could go out and get a bite to eat before we went home. I know you haven’t had a proper cup of coffee since you left and perhaps a nice New York slice of pizza would do you some good, as well,” he said with a soft smile, stretching out his hand.

“You know me so well, love. That sounds perfect,” he said back with a grin, taking the man’s hand and entwining their fingers together.

Together they walked through the crowd, Fabian saying his goodbyes to the members of his squad and Jack giving each other them a small smile.

After they made their way out of the airport, Jack led the two of them over to the cab he had called for them beforehand. The ride to the pizza place downtown was a quiet one, the two men just glad to be in each other’s company again, Jack resting his head on Fabian’s shoulder with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Alright, here you are,” the cab driver announced, breaking the two of them from their trance.

Jack yawned again and got up, quickly paying the driver and following Fabian into the pizza place and over to their usual table at the back of the restaurant.

“God, I think this place makes the best pizza in the country. Never let me leave New York again,” Fabian said with a mouth full of food as he took a hearty bite of his slice of pizza.

Jack snorted, biting into his own slice of garlic and tomato pizza. “I have no problem keeping you here, dear,” he said with a crooked smile.

The two ate slowly, mindlessly chattering about little things - mainly about what had happened while Fabian was away, the things that Jack didn’t feel like he needed to waste in letters or during their few video calls.

After a couple hours of sitting in the pizza place together, each of them getting more tired by the minute, Jack finally stated that they should make their way to the subway to get back to their little apartment.

Standing up and grabbing his bag off the bench beside him, Fabian held out his elbow to his fiance, letting out a small laugh when Jack rolled his eyes and held onto it like a Victorian woman.

They made their way down the stairs to catch their train, needing to go across town on it. Quickly paying and getting onto the right platform, they waited hand in hand for the train to come, Jack’s eyes drooping lower with every yawn he let out.

Finally the train pulled up and the two of them shuffled forward with the rest of the crowd, managing to get seats right beside each other.

Jack nestled his head on Fabian’s shoulder, smiling lazily. “I’m glad you’re home, dear. It’s too much effort having to worry about you while you’re overseas and having to worry about myself,” he mumbled, feeling his fiance rest his head on top of him.

“I agree, love. Far too much effort,” he replied, his eyes slipping closed.

And there on that subway, the two fell asleep with the light rock of the subway car, the dull din of chatter, and the warmth of each other.


End file.
